fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fantasmic! (Lincoln Loud as Mickey Mouse Version)
Fantasmic! (Lincoln Loud as Mickey Mouse Version) is a Different Version of the Normal Fantasmic. Story Lincoln Loud Sleep in his bed until he wake up and appeared to be mickey mouse then dances and orchestrates various water fountain, pyrotechnic, projection, laser, and lighting effects to the show's theme, until bringing up the mist screens, which fades into the "Sorcerer's Apprentice" from Fantasia. transitions into a scene from only Regular Show. then a bubble montage presented on the mist screens, that includes All Nickodoleon, Cartoon Networks and other Moves, Video Games, & Animated Series. then Lincoln Loud flushed down into a water vortex faded out into darkness and Lincoln Loud Said "Hey, What Happen here's" then screams loudly til a ship caught in a storm appears. Captain Barbossa then appears on the mist screens. a loud cannon fired then a Battle Between Pirates from Different Movies and Animated Series included Spongebob Squarepants Super Forms Versions of Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward and Mr.Krabs then the war end & the good Pirates from Different Movies and Animated Series & pongebob Squarepants Super Forms Versions of Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward and Mr.Krabs win then three small barges arrive carrying Steven and Connie, Timmy and Trixie, and Peter and Lois with the accompanying signature melody from each theme - "Here Comes a Thought", "What Girls Love". & "Family Guy Theme Song". Then Lincoln Loud get so worst with his dream about Lincoln's Sister Yelling until a Big Mirror came to suck lincoln and his sister down death. The Evil Queen (Snow white and the 7 Drawves), disguised as the old hag, calls all the villains to partake in Lincoln Loud's Nightmare which invokes a riled Ursula, (from The Little Mermaid) who ecstatically joins the Queen's plot to destroy Lincoln Loud. Ursula invokes the help of Scar (from the Lion King), General Modula (from Sym-bionic Titan), The Kid who stole Lincoln Loud's Zombie Bran (From the Loud House), White Diamond (from Steven Universe), Frieza (From Dragonball Z), Jafar (from Aladdin), Infinite the Jackel (From Sonic Forces), Mephiles the Dark (From Sonic 06), Joker (from Batman), Thanos (From Marvel), Darksied (From DC), Denzel Crocker (Fairly Oddparents), Vlad Plasmius (Ghost Form) (From Danny Phantom) & Bowser (From Super Mario). Bowser Called Kamken then Uses his magic to send Lincoln Loud to Bowser's Castle. After escaping a wave of lava, Lincoln Loud teleport into Super Smash Bros. Ultimate's Final Destnation then he encounters Bowser, who transforms himself into Giga Bowser, appearing on both the stage and the mist screens, Seeing a Smash Ball, Lincoln Loud hit 3 until he have a final punch of it, to show his final smash. Unfortunately Lincoln Miss the final punch, Until Giga Bowser punch the smash ball then getting larger then punch lincoln loud off the stage then roars and calls upon Satan (From South Park), who then calls Chernabog (From Fantasia), who summons spirits from the dead. As Chernabog finishes, Lincoln loud comes face to face with Plankton (From Spongebob Squarepants), who transforms into a 40-foot-tall Version of Himself that sets the waters ablaze. Guests as far as halfway back in the theater can feel the heat from the fire. Lincoln, now in mickey mouse's Brave Little Tailor outfit, manages to create a wall of water around the island, smothering the flames and defeating Giant Plankton. He eliminates the villains from the dream world using the power of his imagination and his sword. As the villains feel the wrath of the magical electricity from the sword, Plankton Shrinking and dies as the water splashes with a large firework bang. All is quiet until we see Lori Loud as Tinker Bell fly to restore the mountain. Magical stars sparkle in the mountain and Said "Lincoln, Oh Lincoln.....Really Lincoln that's literally what's up and you're doing is sleep, WELL Come on Wake Up ALREADY LINCOLN!!" then Lincoln Loud Wake up and see lori Loud Angry at Lincoln."Ahh" Lincoln Shocked "am i overslept?" then Hug Lori Loud, So Lori Loud Said "Aww, did someone have a badream?" "Yes" Lincoln said "We literally Talked about your Dream Late Right now we need to get to School" Said Lori. After School and Dinner Time, Lincoln go back to his Bedroom and go back to bed, then Dream about Luna Loud as Tinkle bell fly to restore the mountain. Magical stars sparkle in the mountain as the Steamboat Willie riverboat approaches. Then a spark of pyrotechnics ignite from the riverboat, revealing Mickey, looking as he did in the original short, controlling the boat. As it glides past the audience, various characters appear aboard the boat, dancing with golden streamers. A celebratory atmosphere prevails amid a flurry of fireworks. With another flash of pyrotechnics, Lincoln Loud appears atop the highest point of the mountain in Mickey Mouse's Sorcerer outfit as fireworks, fire, and water light up the stage. As the finale concludes, Lincoln disappears from the top of the mountain with another spark of pyrotechnics, a small explosion in the main stage and simultaneously reappears in his normal clothes & Mickey Mouse Appeared. A small applause from the crowd and Lincoln Loud and Mickey says, "Some imagination, huh? Ha ha!" Pyrotechnics shoot out of the main stage and barges on the moat, he vanishes one last time to the final notes of the music while a cone of lights and searchlights bright up the stage for a few seconds. All turns dark once again and the show has concluded. Voices * Tex Hammond - Lincoln Loud/Lincoln Loud as Mickey Mouse * Catherine Anne "Cat" Taber - Lori Loud/Lori Loud as Tinkle Bell * Nika Futterman - Luna Loud as Tinkle Bell * Bret Iwan – Mickey Mouse * Geoffrey Rush – Hector Barbossa * Johnny Depp - Jack Sparrow * Antonio Banderas - Burger Beard * Tom Kenny - Patchy the Pirate, Spongebob Sqaurepant as invincibubble * Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick star as Mr. Super Awesomeness * Rodger Bumpass - Squidward Tentacles as Sour Note * Clarence J. "Clancy" Brown III - Mr.Eguene Krabs as Sir-pinch a lot * Jane E. Correa – Female Vocalist (Melody of Steven and Connie, Timmy and Trixie, & Peter and lois) * Louise Chamis – The Evil Queen * Corey Burton -Magic Mirror, Chernabog * Doug Lawrence - Plankton * Pat Carroll – Ursula * Jim Cummings – Scar * Don Leslie - General Modula * Calvin Zwicker - the Kid who Stole Lincoln's Zombie Bran * Christine Ebersole - White Diamond * Daman Mills - Frieza * Jonathan Freeman – Jafar * Liam O'Brien - Infinite the Jackel * Travis Willingham - Mephiles the Dark * Mark Hamill - The Joker * Josh Brolin - Thanos * André Sogliuzzo - Darksied * Carlos Alazraqui - Denzel Crocker * Martin Mull - Vlad Plasmius * Kenny James - Bowser, Giga Bowser * Trey Parker - Satan Category:Versions